


Pretty Baby

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Praise Kink, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Sansa catches Jon on his way out of a shower and just can’t hold back





	Pretty Baby

Sansa bit her lip while looking up at Jon.

“Sansa_,_” he groaned with what he saw in her blue eyes.

Her cheeks were reddened and her pupils were blown as she stared at him with desire.

It all happened because she had caught him in his tight boxer briefs after leaving the bathroom, and his amazing body had gotten the redhead all bothered and hot.

“Jon,” she whispered back before leaning closer and licking a long line up his strong thigh.

He was now naked, sat on a chair with Sansa between his legs, panting and with his cock throbbing right above her.

“Stop teasing me,” Jon moaned, jumping when his girlfriend nibbled the skin under his belly button and his hips instantly jumped forward, making her chuckle.

God, she loved his body. She couldn’t keep her eyes away from it when he was naked and just loved kissing and licking his skin when she was down on her knees. Jon always reacted strongly to her, fucking Sansa senseless when he got tired of all of her teasing and making her cum so loudly that many times Arya – with who she shared her apartment – would yell at them through the door to ‘_shut the fucking volume down’ _or something.

“Come here, pretty baby,” he grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair with his large hand and for a moment she thought he would move her mouth to his cock, but he made Sansa stand up and sit on his lap, his cock resting right against her wet slit.

“I want you to rub yourself on me,” he commanded. “I want to feel this pretty wet pussy cumming right over my cock.”

Sansa moaned in response, instantly bucking her hips forward and moaning with the friction.

“That’s it,” he moved his lips to her ear. “Grind yourself on my cock, baby. Let me feel you.”

He continued to whisper more and more dirty words into her ear, every single one of them rougher than the other, and Sansa couldn’t help but think about how this was getting him off as much as her.

“Jon,” she moaned, gripping his shoulders.

“Cum for me, pretty baby,” he gave her ass a slap. “Cum like the dirty slut you are and I’ll fuck you deep and hard with my thick hot cock.”

The knot inside Sansa broke and she kept moving until it was too much.

“Fuck,” Jon moaned, moving her away just enough and squeezing the base of his dick for a moment to stop himself from coming.

Sansa gave him a wicked smile and her boyfriend licked his lips.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

  



End file.
